


Haunted

by AmandaSun320



Category: Ninja Must Die
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	Haunted

“噗……”鲜血从小黑嘴里吐出来的那一刻，他的眼前闪现了一道白光。  
要死了吗？好……好不甘心……明明，明明还想去找我的族人，和他们一起战斗的……居然，就终结在这里吗？  
“很能打嘛，不过死在我的手上，不枉你活了这么多年！”血影阴森森的声音由远及近。  
他闭上眼睛，等待着血影的剑落下来。  
“铮——”想象中的疼痛没有如期到来，在他头顶传来了兵刃相接的巨响。  
“住手。”青年的声音很平稳。  
“终于来了。我以为阴阳师这家伙又在诓我呢。”血影仰头大笑。  
“这是我选中的人，你别想动他。”小黑看着隼白的背影，心里一动。  
“无妨，有你陪我练练，这小子不动也罢！”血影话音刚落就挥剑劈来。  
隼白根本没有费心去挡，一个侧身躲了过去，反手一刀，银光一闪。  
“嘶……”血影倒吸一口凉气，摸了摸后背，多了一条窄窄的血痕，“好快！”  
“我说了，你别想动他。”隼白的语调冷了下来，“你已经动过他了，就别怪我不客气。”  
随着刀刃一般冷硬的声音，忍刀直奔剑客的面门。剑客堪堪躲过，抬手挥剑，却被虚晃的忍刀从侧面击中。受力点误判，剑客的剑险些脱手。毕竟是御庭三剑客之一，这点小失误还是可以补救的。剑客面具一样的脸上表情狰狞起来。  
“不愧是白夜叉啊，在下佩服。”  
“客套话可以不必多说了。”白发青年声音不大，却字字有力。  
血影似乎觉得这家伙没有想象中的好对付，开始认真对待起来。隼白招招致命，血影只能招架，无心还手。  
他的手背被刀刃划过的一瞬间，伸手抓过了瘫坐在地上的小黑。红围巾中突然横了一把长剑，意识有些模糊的小黑被惊醒。  
“说什么这是被你选中之人，横竖都是死，我倒要看看，用这家伙给我陪葬，到底值不值得！”他恶毒地笑了。  
“队长……”小黑感到脖子上的剑刃划破了表皮，血珠渗了出来，冷风吹过，从脖子冷到了脊椎。  
青年似乎没有听到少年的呼唤：“动手吧，动手了之后来迎接你躲不过的命运吧。”  
剑客似乎没料到青年的反应如此平淡，剑刃又紧了紧。“杀了他，你会心疼吧？”  
“不过一个普通忍者，我手下多得是。”清冷的调子比冷风还刺骨，小黑感到骨髓深处都在慢慢结冰。  
“不可能！”血影暴怒，一把推开了眼睛有些失神的小黑。小黑趴在地上，动都不想动。“这家伙难道不是你重要的人吗？”  
“重要吗？谈不上。我是整个忍村忍者的队长，一个人的生死对我而言，无关紧要。”隼白的发辫在冷风中飘扬，小黑看着他的面孔，觉得无比陌生。  
“可恶！”血影失去理智一样毫无章法地猛扑过来。  
只过了两招，乱了阵脚的他就被隼白的刀贯穿了胸膛。  
“不……我不……相信……”瞳孔放大的剑客喉咙里艰难地吐出这几个字。隼白低下头，借着刘海的遮挡，确定小黑听不到自己接下来要说的话，轻轻地在他耳边说道：“我费尽心思挑出来的人，对我个人来说不重要，但是我要让能打败他们的人，一一消失。”  
剑客的嘴唇动了动，还没来得及发声，就不动了。  
青年松开了慢慢下滑的血影，从他胸口拔出了忍刀，转身去拉刚刚缓过劲儿的小黑。小黑甩开了他的手。  
“小黑！”隼白叫着他的名字。  
他没有回答。他在思考，刚刚隼白大声说出的话。  
隼白见他根本毫无反应，背起他就钻进了黑漆漆的密林。他们在树枝间腾挪，阴风在小黑耳边呼啸而过。他的头顶着隼白坚实的脊背，却没有感到一丝温暖。  
他能相信他吗？  
上次他来救他的时候，他心里很开心，这次他又来了，他却开心不起来。他希望他们不仅仅是床伴关系，而能更进一步。他来救他，说明他心里有他。可是他两次紧紧追随他，让他不禁有些疑惑。为什么？为什么每次都是我快死了你才出现？  
动作温柔地将黑衣少年放在树林里一片空旷的草地上，隼白站起身来，月光下他的脸看不真切，小黑很想知道那张冷清的面孔上有没有对自己的一丝关切。  
“你还好吗？”青年先开了口。  
“还好，刚刚急火攻心吐了口血，现在已经没有大碍了，再坐一会儿就可以走了。”他不想多说。  
隼白似乎看出了点什么：“小黑……”  
“我没事，好吗？”他有点粗暴地打断了他，嗓子有点堵，像是下一秒就要哭出来。  
他别开了眼睛，不想看他。  
“怎么了？”青年轻柔地摸上他的脸，就像他们无数次在床上那样。  
“没事……”小黑不敢看他，他怕自己张嘴就是质问。下一秒，他的嘴青年带了点黑夜的寒冷的唇被封住。  
他有点抗拒，却抵挡不住越来越火热的欲望。青年的舌头撬开了他的牙关，有点急切，又怕弄疼了他似的，一点点深入，吮吸着他的一切。他报复似的咬了一下他的舌尖，却被接下来的激烈索吻逼得喘不过气，只能被迫配合着他的节奏，慢慢回应着他。  
两人间的气氛慢慢升温，隼白的手探进了他的衣物，在他光滑的身体上四处游走。  
探索慢慢向下，青年开始解他的腰带。小黑猛地拽住了他。  
“怎么了？”隼白亲了亲他的额头，抖开了他的手。  
“我不要。”他小声地说。  
“确定吗？”青年没有理会他的阻拦，熟练地解开他的腰带，骨节分明的手探入他的隐秘，轻轻地抚弄他半勃的欲望。  
“……”他张了张嘴，却没发出声音。他不知道该怎么说，甚至不知道该说什么。脑子里很乱，想理清发生的一切。  
隼白轻笑了一声，啃上了他的脖子，牙齿轻轻咬噬，弄得他不自觉发出了一声呻吟。  
“嗯……”  
不要，不要让他还没有弄清到底发生了什么就又被他吃干抹净，紧紧地攥在手里。  
青年变本加厉地吮吸着他敏感脆弱的脖颈。他们的床上关系让他了解身下这个少年的一切敏感点，可是小黑总是摸不透他。  
“……嗯……”他克制不住破碎的呻吟，明明，不想让他得逞的。  
隼白揉着他富有弹性的臀肉，让他放松。他不想要，但是他的身体控制不住。  
青年轻轻地送进一根手指，慢慢搅动，也慢慢搅乱了他的脑子。  
他想问他到底为什么总是在他遇险的时候出现，又为什么在血影面前摆出一副冷漠的神色。他想问他到底有没有一点在意他，想问他到底把他看作是什么。  
可他没敢问出口，他怕问出口知道答案的那一刻，心就碎了。所以他只能带着一丝不情愿，在隼白的带领下，慢慢情动。  
扩张到一定程度，隼白把他轻轻地翻了个身，将自己完全勃起的阴茎，送进了他的后穴。  
疼。  
明明已经被插入过无数次了，可哪次都没有这次这么疼。  
是因为带着猜疑，也带着被伤害的心痛吧？他脸冲下，眼泪从眼角滑落，滴落在有点凉的草叶上。  
隼白感受到他的情绪变化，停下了后面的动作，上半身贴在他的背上，嘴唇贴上他松散的领口下的脊背，用卖力的亲吻安抚他。“你到底什么了？”  
他从未这么抗拒过他。  
小黑还是不肯开口，夹着他的后穴却放松了一些。隼白轻轻地叹了口气，继续刚刚的动作，慢慢地抽插，顶着他的敏感点，按压了起来。  
身下少年的身体紧绷了起来，熟悉又陌生的快感从下半身传进了大脑皮层。  
“哈……”他抽了口气，冷冰冰的空气灌进了他的肺叶。  
大脑不想要他这样，身体却叫嚣着想要更多。  
隼白听不到他脑内的挣扎，却读懂了他身体传达的信息。他加快了身下的速度。小黑一连串的呻吟让他越来越用力，狠狠地撞在他的点上。  
“……隼……白……隼白……”小黑眼神迷离，胡乱叫着他的名字，想说什么又说不出口的样子。  
“我在。”坚定的两个字，他咬上了小黑的肩膀，愈发快速地要着他。  
“……啊……”呻吟着的少年终于释放了出来，白色的浊液洒在了带着露气的草叶上，月亮的光辉下，那亮晶晶的样子有些淫靡。  
隼白在他后面又狠狠地要了几下，等他彻底爽完，才射了进去。  
“嗯……”感受到隼白退了出去，大脑内还在对刚刚的快感疯狂尖叫，他想转身，看看他的脸。有点逆光，还是看不真切。他有点疲惫地半合上了眼睛。  
隼白帮他清理干净，帮他穿好衣服，把他抱在怀里，让他把脸埋在自己的胸口。小黑用脸使劲地蹭了蹭他，深深地吸了一口属于青年好闻的气息。  
“隼白。”他不确定地叫着他。  
“我在。”他还是这样坚定地回应着他。  
他怀里的温暖让他不想离开，紧紧相拥的身体仿佛抽开就不会再贴合。  
就让他再相信他一次吧，就让他再执迷不悟一次吧。  
可是如果再有下次，他不知道自己的心会被这个紧紧地抱着他的青年撕扯成什么样。  
小黑的眼泪又渗了出来，弄湿了隼白的胸口，蹭了两下之后，他的衣服变得皱巴巴的，不成样子。  
隼白把下巴搭在他的头顶，他看不到他的眼神，也猜不透他心里到底在想什么，他只能尽力地钻进他的怀抱，至少这一刻，他很温暖。


End file.
